Fallen
by Akuma Kawashima
Summary: "There is a little light, A little light in your heart, That little light has tremendous power. If we allow, it can obliterate all darkness. That little light is in your heart. Don't let anyone take it away from you. Let it shine, Alice. Let it shine." RavenxOC/LydiaxEdgar
1. Free time, Me time

**HOPE YA LIKE IT! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED BEFORE I GET INTO A WHOLE STORY. REMEMBER TO COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**

* * *

_What is wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone love me?_

_Have I done something wrong? _

_Am I unable to be loved?  
_

_Am I cursed?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_I'm so scared._

_So very scared._

_D-Did I do something bad?_

_Why are people calling me 'Angel of Death?'_

_Why don't I have a Mother and Father like other children?_

_Who am I?_

_WHAT am I?_

_Why is this happening?_

_Someone..._

_Anyone, help me._

_Please..._

_Help me._

* * *

It's such a lovely day. And Lydia was going to enjoy is while she can.

'I just need some personal time.' was what she told Edgar when he question her motive.

I wouldn't blame her. I mean if you were constantly surrounded by incredibly sexy men (meaning Edgar and Raven, ladies) and one of them was always trying to do something sexual to you, wouldn't you want a break?

Well despite your response, Lydia is on a 'break.' She is taking a soothing walk through the nearby town.

"It's so beautiful today, wouldn't you agree, Nico?" she said, looking down at her cat companion.

"Yes, and that you can finally be away from that lecherous, womanizer."

"Ok, I'll admit he's the first man who's been this 'aggressive' towards me, but he's not all that bad. He does have a kindness to him."

"Dear lord, child! You've fallen for him?!"

Lydia's face turned a shade of pink. Lately it's been happening more and more often.

"W-What? No! I haven't fallen in love with the man! It's just...I...ummm...well...it's...it's complicated!" she exclaimed.

Nico wasn't convinced. "If that Alice girl was around, she would probably kill that man in a heartbeat. You know how she is when men would flirt with you."

Lydia stopped dead in the middle of the crowd. "Oh, no! I forgot to reply to Alice's last letter! The poor thing is probably worried sick!"

The fairy in disguise rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting, Lydia. I'm sure she just thinks you're really busy and can't write back."

"Lydia?"

She turned around to see a familiar face.

"Alice?"

After that, things just got weirder, louder, and funnier.


	2. Unexpected Reunion

**YAY! I GOT REVIEWS! SO EXPECT MORE CHAPPIES ON THE WAY! AND REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT TO VOICE OUT I'M WILLING TO ACCEPT!**

* * *

"Alice?"

The girl with blonde hair and bright, sapphire eyes lit up with excitement. She dropped her bags, ran towards Lydia and well...practically glomped her.

"Lydia it is you! I was soooo worried! I-I thought something horrible happened to you!" the girl called Alice said, on the verge of tears.

"Good God woman! Get ahold of yourself!" Nico said in annoyance. She shot a death glare and stuck out her tongue.

"There, there. You see, I'm quite alright." Lydia said, trying to comfort the girl.

After a few moments of continuous crying, Alice finally regained her composure. "But if you're not hurt or kidnapped, then why didn't you make it to London to meet your father?"

Lydia sighed. "I sent the letter to my father explaining my disappearance but, obviously he reacted before he received the letter."

"Yep. He went ballistic when you didn't show up. You're just lucky I was visiting him."

"But how did you get here?! How did you find me?!"

Alice laughed nervously. "Well the 'getting here' part required me to do some things that weren't exactly legal. As for finding you, rumor has it that a certain 'fairy doctor' has been traveling with a mysterious man. An Earl, I presume. But it was just dumb luck that I found you and the fuzz ball in a crowd."

"Excuse me? 'Fuzz ball?' I see that even after 2 years you still haven't acquired any manners!" Nico said in protest.

"You know, you're overdue for a beatdown, kitty. Keep it up and see what happens."

He hissed and backed away.

Alice smirked. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question, Lydia."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's a long story."

So while heading back to the large ship from which Lydia came from, she told Alice of the story of how she met Earl Edgar Ashenbert, and that how she is a 'consultant' regarding fairy-related things, and so on.

"Here we are." Lydia said, walking in the ship.

Alice's jaw dropped. She has never seen anything as extravagant as this.

They were greeted by a man with jet-black hair and emerald eyes that seemed to pierce through souls.

He bowed deeply with grace and elegance. "Miss Lydia, welcome back. Lord Edgar requests your presence."

"Of course," she sighed, "Alice I-" Lydia looked behind her but didn't see Alice. Her head turned left and right but she was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, brother..." she mumbled. "Raven, it seems as though my friend has wandered off. Could you find her before she hurts herself...or more importantly someone else?"

He nodded and left.

* * *

Alice roamed the hallways, looking at art, furniture, and a lot of other expensive items. She was like a child in a candy shop; ooo-ing and ah-ing at everything she saw. She extended her hand to touch a particular vase but retracted it when footsteps approached her._  
_

"Miss, you shouldn't wander off like that."

Alice looked at the man and tilted her head.

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" she asked.

"This is my master's home, miss. He doesn't like strangers wandering about. I am simply doing as my master commands."

The blonde frowned, and thought, then smiled.

"What's your name?"

The man paused for a second. "Raven, miss."

"Alright then, Raven answer me this. How far would you go?"

"I don't understand."

She rolled her eyes. "How far would you go for your quote unquote 'master'?"

"Far."

"How far?"

"Very far."

"To the point of death?"

"Yes."

The girl crossed her arms. "Where's Lydia?"

"With Lord Edgar."

"Take me to them, please."

"As you wish, miss."

"Don't call me miss. It makes me feel old. I'm Alice Sinclair."

"A pleasure, Miss Sinclair."

"Alice," she said.

"Miss Alice."

*facepalm*

* * *

"I know it's a bit of an inconvenience but, even if I asked Alice to leave she would find some way to stay." Lydia said.

"Lydia, you realize that this isn't a resort where people can come and go. If she stays she will be your responsibility."

"Trust me, Alice is responsible enough to take care of herself."

As if on cue, Alice came through the office doors.

"Lydia! I'm back! And don't worry, I didn't break anything or hurt anyone!" she said, cheerily.

Lydia sweatdropped. "Uh Alice, I want you to meet my employer Edgar Ashenbert."

"So this is the perverted guy who has been sexually harassing you? Well, I've been meaning to kick someone's butt today!" she said while rolling up her sleeves.

"Alice!"

"What?! I'm just kidding!"

Edgar stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Lydia's waist. "You know, it's not considered harassment if you enjoy it." he said slyly.

Lydia blushed. "E-Edgar! L-Let go of me!"

Alice's eye twitched. She was getting more annoyed by the second. And Lydia could see that. She managed to get free of Edgar's grasp and dragged Alice out of his office.

"I-I think I'll go ahead and take her to her room." she said walking out with the fuming girl.

Once far enough down the hallway, Lydia sighed in relief.

"I really, really don't like that guy." Alice mumbled.

"You don't like any guy that hits on me." Lydia said.

"You know that's right. Remember that boy who asked you out when we were 13?"

"Yeah...when you found out that it was just a silly dare you whacked him with a 2 by 4."

"Exactly! But my point is I'll always protect you. Just think of me as your guardian angel!"

"Hm, 'Guardian Angel' sure why not!"


	3. Integrity: Part One

**SHOULD OF DONE THIS LAST TIME. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EARL AND FAIRY! IF I DID, ALICE WOULD HAVE BEEN A REAL CHARACTER AND NOT PART OF MY IMAGINATION. **

**A/N: JUST TO GET THIS OUTTA THE WAY, I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE TO THE EXACT POINT. IT WILL BE ALTERED BUT HOPEFULLY YOU CAN TELL WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS. THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER WILL BE IN TWO PARTS. AND REMEMBER, ASK QUESTIONS, (ANYTHING!) REVIEW FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, my dear. The race has begun. Who shall make the first mistake?_

* * *

*knock, knock*

"Uhhhhg! Go away!"

*knock, knock*

"Five more minutes!"

"Alice, I'm coming in."

Lydia opened the door; revealing a girl with messy, blonde hair in a white nightgown.

"Lydiaaaaaaaa! It's way too early to get up!" she whined.

"It's nine a.m." Lydia stated while opening the curtains of Alice's bedroom.

Reacting to the sudden flux of light, Alice buried herself amongst the large blanket.

"Come on, Alice don't be like that. You sleeping in is going to make us miss the train."

Alice poked her head out in curiosity. "Train?"

"Yes," a light bulb went off in Lydia's head. "a train. It's a spectacular experience if I do say so myself."

"Tell me more." Alice said, getting off the bed.

"Well, besides a ship, it's one of the fastest ways to get around the country. It's also one of the safest."

"How so?"

"For one, it can't sink. Two, it's difficult to rob 'cause it's going 80mph. Three, at the stations there is so much law enforcement, a thief or murderer would have a hard time doing anything. But I guess we can't go because your rest is far more important than something like riding a train."

"You know, I can sleep when I'm dead! A train ride sounds so much cooler!"

Lydia mentally patted herself on the back. _'Reverse psychology, works every time,'_ she thought.

***TIME SKIP!***

"Oh. Em. Gee! This is the coolest thing EVER!" Alice squealed. Yes, friends this is a 17 year old girl (almost an adult) acting like a two year old; because of a train.

Lydia laughed at her childish actions. "See didn't I tell you?"

"Yep! I'll never doubt you again!" Suddenly, her excitement came to a halt.

"Alice? Is everything alright." Lydia asked.

She said nothing.

"Alice?" called out Edgar.

Still nothing.

"Miss Alice?" Raven murmured.

"...Hey! I just realized something! I have no freaking clue where we're going!" she yelled.

Edgar sighed. "If you were paying attention instead of daydreaming you would know that we are headed for The Isle of Mannon."

"Well excuse me, your Highness. I'm sorry you don't have my undivided attention and all but there's no reason to be snippy about it!"

"I'm not the one yelling am I?" Edgar said calmly, "Perhaps, behind that hostile attitude towards me is just a facade that you put up to hide your attraction for me.

Alice scoffed. "Attraction?! Yeah, right! Only in your dreams!"

Edgar smirked but said no more. Alice decided to get up from her seat and go cool down. Once she left, Lydia spoke up. "Edgar that wasn't very nice."

"Oh, feeling a bit jealous are we?" he teased.

Lydia's face redden. "W-What! No!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Lydia I still have my eye out for you."

* * *

"That smug bastard! How dare he imply that I'm actually attracted to him?! Oh, I would just love to wipe that smirk off his face!" Alice mumbled.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Nico said, appearing on the sink counter. (btw she's in the bathroom)

"Shut up, Nico."

The cat sighed. "No matter how much it pains me, I have to agree with you. I strongly detest that man."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is new."

"What is?"

"We actually agree on something."

Nico smirked. "It seems so."

"Soooooooo..."

"So I propose an alliance."

"You mean we should stop bickering with each other and go after Edgar?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly. Just prevent Lydia from falling in love with him."

"Oh." She pondered the offer. "You got yourself a deal." He nodded and disappeared.

Alice jumped when she heard footsteps behind her. "Pardon me. I didn't know you were in here." It was Raven who only wore a white dress shirt and tie. (for me, that's eye candy ;D)

"Ah, it's fine. By the way, why the hell are you wet?!"

He sighed. "Lord Edgar was trying to kiss Miss Lydia. She resisted and tried to pour a pitcher of water on him. I intervened."

"HE TRIED TO DO WHAT?!"

"Kiss her, Miss Alice."

"OH THAT IS IT! I KNEW HE WAS BAD! I'LL BASH HIS FREAKING SKULL IN AND DUMP IT IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN!" She tried to storm off but Raven stood in front of her.

"I can't let you do that, Miss Alice."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because then I'd have to kill you."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! I'M A LOT TOUGHER THAN I LOOK, SUNSHINE!"

"Miss Alice, I do not want to have to go there. As I told you before I'd go very far for my master."

"And I'd go just as far for Lydia, my friend! I-I owe it to her." She mumbled the last part. "So are you going to at least let me see if she's alright."

He blinked out of confusion. Here this mysterious, immature and temperamental girl went from raging fury to soft whispers in a matter of seconds. He hesitantly nodded and moved to the side; convinced that she's cooled down enough. _'What a strange girl.' _he thought.

**TBC...**


	4. Integrity: Part Two

**CONTINUED FROM PART ONE.**

* * *

As the quartet got off the train, night had already fallen. Raven had said something about getting a carriage and told us to wait here. Or at least that's what Alice thinks he said. She was too preoccupied in her own thoughts. Her shouting (which was heard by Lydia and Edgar due to the fact that her voice travels) was reduced to a pout once off the train. They had not been there for 20 minutes when some guy came up to them.

"Good evening sir. Are you looking for a carriage?" the man asked.

"No thank you." Edgar said.

"Please sir, I'll give you a good price."

Alice rolled her eyes. _'Jeez, can't the man take a hint?' _she thought.

"Thank you for the offer but our companion is looking for one now." Lydia said, being the kind person she is.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Lydia's arm and held a knife to her neck.

"LYDIA!" Alice stepped forwards.

"Ah ah ah! One more step and I'll slit her throat!" the man warned.

One by one men came out of the shadows and surrounded us. One of them stepped forward and pointed a gun towards Edgar.

"Why, Huskley so glad to see you," Edgar spat. "You just don't give up do you?"

"Shut up! I'm tired of you pretending to be someone of nobility!"

"I'm not. They don't call me 'Lord' for fun," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Although I'm not surprised you confused me with 'Sir'; considering how imbecilic you are."

"I said shut up! Because of you my f-" he was cut off by a flash of green appearing behind the man who held Lydia. Alice managed to pull her away from him before his neck went 'snap, crackle, pop.' He fell to reveal Raven. (Hallelujah!)

"Lydia are you ok?!" Alice said.

"Yeah, more or less."

"Lord Edgar, there is a carriage waiting for you around the corner down the street." Raven said.

"Right take care of them, Raven." Then they were off. Halfway down the street, Lydia was tripped by Huskley.

"I told you I would be taking her didn't I John?"

Alice gave a confused look to Lydia, which she returned like so.

Edgar lunged forward, sword in hand to distract Huskley. Alice pulled away Lydia from the center. "Edgar I have her! Let's go!" Alice yelled. He managed to knock away Huskley's sword after receiving a cut to the arm. Once again the trio sprinted away.

They ran deep into the forest to find an abandoned cottage. "Oh, good! *huff* we should *huff* rest here. *huff* HOLY *huff* CRAP, I'M *huff* OUTTA SHAPE!" Alice said, clearly out of breath.

"Yes, rest." Edgar said.

After starting a fire and stopping the bleeding on Edgar's arm, Lydia (followed by Alice) went outside to make tea.

"Don't you think we should go now, Lydia?" Nico said.

"Nico! Where the hell have you been?!" Alice asked.

"I was always with you," he stated, "I was just invisible. Anyway, now we definitely know he's the larcenist those constables were looking for."

"WAIT! HOLD UP! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Alice demanded.

"Yesterday, while you were off roaming the ship, men came to look for someone who managed to sneak on the ship. He was described to have blonde hair and ash mauve eyes-"

Alice spoke up. "Like Edgar's"

"Exactly, but we didn't know for sure. He was also described with a tattoo on his tongue."

Lydia chimed in. "So in order for us to be sure I had to um...'check'."

Everything started to click in Alice's head. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! I get it now!"

"But Nico he saved me and Alice. Why would he need to do that?" Lydia asked.

"Remember Lydia, he needs you to help him find the Blue Knight Earl's sword."

"Oh... Alice what do you think?"

She sighed and tapped her finger to her chin. "Lydia, regardless about how I dislike the man you said that you would help him. If you leave you would have gone back on what you have said. You and I both know you're not a liar, but the decision is yours."

Lydia nodded. _'What did I get myself into?' _she thought.

"Here take these." Nico finally said.

"What are they?"

"Fairy sleeping pills. They dissolve in hot water. Get him to drink it so we can get going while the servant boy is gone."

"Right. Alice can you stay out here?"

"Um, sure."

Lydia grabbed the pot of water and entered.

"Alice I thought you would have been pleased that we were leaving." Nico asked.

"Oh, trust me, I'm jumping for joy. But this situation is questioning her integrity." she explained.

"Did you see what just happened a few moments ago? This man and all who follow him are dangerous people."

"*sigh* I think Lydia knew that the moment she took that check from him."

Lydia poked her head out. "Alice, come here." she whispered.

She got up from her position on the ground. "Whoa, those pills work fast." Edgar was slumped by a wall; the cup next to him. "So, are we going?"

"Alice...he told me about himself. About how his whole family died and how his surname was disowned. He was a slave and the tattoo on his tongue is a brand. H-He said that if I left him, he would die, right here. W-What should I do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't give you an answer that's not bias, Lydia. Remember? Just do what you think is right."

"..."

Alice sighed and made her way next to Edgar.

"Alice? What are you-"

"Healing, or at least purifying. I may not like him but, I wouldn't want him getting an infection." she said, nonchalantly. Her hands gave a soft, blue glow and the cut closed. "Besides, the smug bastard saved you. I'm just returning the favor."

"He will wonder what happened tomorrow." Lydia said.

"Oh, so you've made a decision?"

She nodded.

Alice gave a small smile and shrugged. "Eh, then just tell him it was the pills."

Lydia yawned. "Might as well get some sleep then."

"Yeah, goodnight Lydia."

"Goodnight, Alice."

* * *

"Eeep! What are you doing?!" Lydia yelled.

"Ah, Good morning, Lydia!" Edgar said.

"Yes, good morning, now what are you doing!?" she asked, taking her hand away from his mouth.

"Oh, I was sure you hated me, Lydia. I'm glad you decided to stay." he said.

"*groans* Don't worry, Edgar I still hate you." Alice mumbled, sleepily.

"And you Alice, I knew you had a soft spot for me."

"Hey, whoa, whoa! Back up! I'm not getting raped this early in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"Haha! Oh, Lydia you've made me a happy man."

"Yeah, yeah, well if I left then I wouldn't have much integrity then, would I?"

"Lydia Carlton, my fairy doctor, you have so much integrity. So much." he said, kissing her hand.

* * *

_The spark is there. Now all that's left is to wait..._


	5. Secrets and Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EARL AND FAIRY. IF I DID, RAVEN WOULD INTERACT IN MORE OF THE EPISODES. REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_Secrets and Lies. One cannot keep secrets without lying and one cannot lie without protecting a secret._

* * *

Edgar, Lydia and Alice waited by the docks for the return of their companion.

_'He sure is taking his sweet time. Maybe he got hurt?... Nah, Raven probably just got lost.' _Alice thought.

"Raven!" Edgar called out.

Alice saw the servant running up to them. Raven bowed and said, "Pardon my lateness, milord."

Edgar smiled. "Good to see you're alright."

_'Eh? Why does he care about his well being? Masters aren't suppose to care.' _She glanced at Lydia from the corner of her eye. The fairy doctor's eyes were set straight on Raven. Alice knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Just then she noticed the blood on his cheek. The blood from the men he has killed.

_'Right, Lydia just saw several men killed. No wonder she looks pale.' _

"Miss Lydia, Miss Alice, are you hurt?" Raven asked.

"No we-" Lydia began but was cut off by Edgar.

"Don't worry, I protected them well."

"Its being with you that's dangerous," mumbled Alice.

The rest of the way to Merrow was rather...uneventful. Except for when Lydia got seasick which caused Alice to go into 'even more overprotective mode.' At one point, Lydia nearly collapsed so Edgar had to carry her bridal style the rest of the way. Much to Alice's dismay. (Holy crap, that rhymed!)

Once inside, Lydia was resting on the couch while the innkeeper brought in some herbal tea to soothe her stomach. "I'm surprised that she's the only one who's seasick," he commented, "It's rare to see folks so well and lively on their first visit to this island."

Lydia gave a soft groan and Alice immediately went to her side and started to stroke her hair, whispering soothing words.

"By the way, there is an old castle on this island, correct?" Edgar asked.

"Yes," the innkeeper said, "Are you wondering if you could make use of it?"

"Is it?"

"I'm afraid not. It belongs to our lord. However, since you came all this way, you must be a successor to the Earl, yes?"

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "So, many imposters have come to this island claiming to be the Blue Knight Earl?"

The old man gave a warm smile. "My family served the Earl's family for many generations. If you prove your authenticity, then I would be happy to serve you as well. But heed my warning. Anyone whom I've talked to about this has been found dead and washed ashore within three days."

Alice and Lydia's eyes widen. "You mean everyone who has been to the castle died at sea?" she asks.

"Correct, Miss. They were probably dragged to sea by the merrow."

"Are you a merrow?" Alice asked.

"I've never seen a full-blood merrow, but everyone on this island has merrow blood," he explained.

"So you must have webbed fingers and scales too?" Edgar inquired.

"No, but I have a fin on my back."

"I see. Well we shall stay at this inn tonight, then."

The innkeeper bowed. "Please enjoy your stay." With that he left.

Alice then looked at Lydia. "Maybe you need some medicine, Lydia."

"Excellent idea, Alice. Raven will go get some," Edgar said, giving Raven his cue to do just that, "In the meantime, she needs rest and minimal disturbances."

"I agree!" said Alice.

"Good." With that, Edgar pushed Alice out of the room and closed the door.

She stood there in shock. _'He did not just do that.'_ The door opened a crack letting a small fairy come out. Before Alice could come in, it shut again. Her eye twitched and she looked down. _'A brownie?' _The little brownie waved at Alice and skipped off somewhere. She sighed and saw Nico appear.

"Hey! Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Around. Why are you standing in front of the door?"

"-.- Edgar locked me out. He's in there with Lydia."

The cat-fairy sighed. "What do you expect to do now?"

Alice gave a mischievous grin. "Why not listen in?"

Nico returned the smile. "Best idea you ever had."

She placed her ear on the door.

"Hey, don't touch my hair!" That voice was Lydia's. It was muffled but loud enough to be heard clearly. Alice closed her eyes and strained to listen.

"It's soft like a cat's fur, yet there is not a single tangle," the male voice, Edgar's voice, said. Anime veins started appearing on Alice's head as the conversation continued.

"Do fairies retroactively comb your hair?"

Silence.

"Fairies prefer blondes like Alice," Lydia said quietly, "They're not interested in rust-colored hair." Alice's eyes snapped opened with a sad look. _'Lydia...'_

"Actually, caramel colored suits you better," Edgar stated, "I wonder if it tastes as sweet as it looks."

_'Oh, **HELL NO!**' _Alice was just about to barge in the room when suddenly...

"Miss Alice, what are you doing?"

She jumped away from the door, clutching her chest while Nico shrieked and disappeared again. _'Traitor.' _She was so focused on listening she didn't even notice Raven beside her.

"Raven! What. The. Hell!?" Alice whispered, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He raised an eyebrow. "It is impolite to be eavesdropping, Miss Alice."

She crossed her arms defensively. "I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just ummmm...uh...well...um"

His eyes narrowed a bit as she caved in. "Oh, alright. I was eavesdropping. Sue me," she pouted.

Raven then turned and knocked.

"Dinner is served, my lord."

The door opened. "Raven...you have brilliant timing," Edgar said, obviously disappointed. As for Lydia, she looked like she was in a daze.

* * *

After they finished dinner, Alice and Lydia said that they were going to bed. The girls were in Alice's room when unexpectedly, Alice started a conversation.

"Lydia, you shouldn't put yourself down like that."

She looked at Alice who was in her white nightgown sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Fairies love you because of you not because of your hair color."

"So you heard?"

Alice smiled cheekily. "Weeeeeeell, sorta. But Raven kinda stopped me." Lydia shuddered while Alice gave her a confused look.

"You're afraid of him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I-I don't know. He saved us, but he killed those men without remorse. I don't know how someone could do that."

She frowned. "In my eyes, Raven is a saint compared to the bastards I've met."

Lydia immediately regretted saying what she just said. "Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to remember!"

Alice gave a sad smile. "It's ok." Simultaneously, her mood brighten. "By the way, did you find out anything new about our perverted little Earl. I've been delaying on kicking his ass ya know."

She shook her head. "No, but he is hiding something."

"Hm...Oh! I know! Just go down the hall and listen to what they're talking about. I think Edgar and Raven went to the study."

"Alice, eavesdropping is impolite!" Lydia scolded.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "So people have been telling me. This is the only way to figure out what's really going on."

Lydia thought for a moment and gave a reluctant sigh. "Alright, then. I'll tell you what I know tomorrow."

"M'kay! Be careful, big sis!" Alice said in a high pitched voice.

The fairy doctor laughed and closed her door. "Goodnight Alice."

"Nighty-night, Lydia!"

* * *

So what did Lydia figure out? Pretty much close to nothing. Edgar talked about how Lydia was kind-hearted and pure. He commented on how his life was made up of true lies and fake lies. He said that Alice was the first woman who didn't fall for Edgar's wit and charm and how she's incredibly blunt and energetic with a touch of immature. But what really caught Lydia's attention was about the mysterious woman Ermine. _'Who is Ermine?'_ Lydia thought. Her 'espionage' if you decide to call it that, was cut short when Edgar figured out that she was listening. She bolted from the door and went downstairs.

_'That was way too close.'_

However, she tensed when she heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Lydia's face paled. Busted.

"No! Stay away! Please, don't kill me!" she pleaded.

"...I'm sorry."

Lydia's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Eh?"

"It's my fault isn't it. Forgive me for not noticing. It's only natural for murder to be frightening," Raven explained.

"Y-You saved Alice and I before, but are you going to kill us know?" Lydia asked.

"I explained to Miss Alice before that I would go as far as killing for Lord Edgar, however I don't think it would benefit him."

"T-Threatening me won't work! I won't do anything that I don't think is right."

"Hm, fairy doctors sure have a lot of freedom."

"We aren't forced into our profession," stated Lydia.

"I envy you and Miss Alice. I was already a sprite's slave when I was born."

Her eyes widen in shock as he continued to explain his past.

"Lord Edgar is the one who became the master of the blood seeking sprite."

"So...if he commanded it, the sprite in you would kill regardless of your own will?"

"Yes, but Lord Edgar would never command me to do something like that. Sprites rush to attack whenever they sense their master's enemies. Until then, I never knew that I have my own will."

Lydia then realized something. "In that case, even if Edgar wasn't your master, you'd be alright if you had one, right?"

"Are you implying that you would take me in? Will you be able to teach me the difference between right and wrong, tame me, and never order me to kill?"

Her green-gold eyes casted downwards. She knows she wouldn't be able to do those things. Regardless, sprite or no sprite, Raven is still a person.

When Lydia didn't give an answer Raven said, "I'll take you to your room." As Lydia followed behind him she couldn't help but wonder if telling her about a little bit of himself was just a ploy to prevent her from asking who Ermine is or if he sincerely wanted to tell her. Either way, it's still something.

* * *

Raven bid Lydia goodnight, closed her door, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Talking about himself was more tiring than he thought. As he passed several rooms, he heard a faint whimper. He stopped and turned to his left.

Alice's room...

He knocked. "Miss Alice?"

No answer.

"Miss Alice?" he called out louder.

Still no answer.

Raven considered walking away, keen on thinking it was just his imagination until a sob was heard. He opened the door to find what appears to be Alice Sinclair sleeping. However, after closer examination, her sleep looks as though it's not a peaceful one. Her hair was sticking to her face from the sweat, her body was shaking despite it not being cold, her face was scrunched up in agony, and she was muttering something incoherent.

_'She talks in her sleep. Who would have known?' _Raven thought.

Although his face remained stoic, his eyes soften slightly as he knelt by the bed.

"Miss Alice, wake up," he whispered.

She tensed, but did not awaken.

"Miss Alice you are having a nightmare and you need to wake up," he said shaking her shoulders a bit.

Her sky blue eyes opened slowly.

"Alice?"

Her eyes are glazed over and her pupils are enlarged. She looks in Raven's direction; not at him but through him.

"Tenebris uenit! Angelis flere. Mors est super nos. Salvum me fac! Salvum me fac, placent!" she whispers.

Raven stands there in shock. That was defiantly not English.

* * *

**OH! CLIFFHANGER! WELL...NOT REALLY. BUT STILL! ALSO WE FINALLY HAVE SOME INTERACTION BETWEEN RAVEN AND ALICE! YAY! WHAT WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS LANGUAGE SHE WAS SPEAKING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! REMEMBER TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! ASK ME QUESTIONS! REASONABLE FLAMES ACCEPTED! TA-TA!**


End file.
